


Como un sueño

by teadrinkerdovah



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A sunny day, Angst, Crying, Eso creo, Felicidad, Fluff, Link llorando, M/M, No se por que escribo esto, One Shot, Sadness, happiness, hugs and kisses, lluvia, lo siento mucho, perdón (?, rhink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadrinkerdovah/pseuds/teadrinkerdovah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett y Link tienen un día de campo con un clima  de ensueño. Aunque para su mala suerte, las cosas no siempre terminan como uno quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como un sueño

Los rayos de sol se filtraban entre hojas y ramas,  agitadas por la brisa primaveral, qué también jugaba con el cabello de los dos hombres que allí descansaban.  
El más alto se había colocado contra un tronco, mientras que su amigo estaba recostado en el césped, casi sobre la manta de picnic que colocaron al llegar.  
Ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendolo todo. No precisaban hablar y solo los acompañaba el sonido del arroyo cercano.  
-Fue una buena idea pasar la tarde aquí- comentó Rhett, que había abierto los ojos levemente para observar a su compañero  
-Tienes toda la razón hermano – Respondió Link esbozando una sonrisa, aun con los ojos cerrados.  
Al ver como se formaba aquella bonita curvatura en los labios de su amigo, Rhett no pudo evitar sonreír. Recordaba haber leído alguna vez sobre la capacidad que posee el cerebro para copiar algunas de las acciones que vemos realizar a personas de nuestro alrededor con las cuales nos sentimos muy cómodas.  
Era un dato tonto, pero logró hacerlo suspirar sin dejar de mirar a Link, quien frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, extrañado por el sonido, solo para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos verdes. La forma en que esos ojos lo veian era muy diferente a la forma en la que lo hacian a diario. Ambos se sonrojaron. Rápidamente, dirigieron sus miradas en direcciones contrarias, dandose unos segundos para procesar lo recién ocurrido.  
"Que más da" pensó Rhett. Al fin y al cabo, no había nadie allí que pudiese interrumpirlos. Finalmente se le acercó gateando, para luego sentarse a su lado y, sin mediar palabra, tomó su mano llevandosela hacia los labios y depositando en ella un beso. La mantuvo cerca de su rostro, mientras observaba a aquel que seguía recostado, esperando resultados. Link soltó una risita, le acarició el rostro y se sentó. Aún despeinado extendió los brazos. -Acercate Romeo- le susurró, tratando de contener la risa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rhett se avalanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, riendo. Mientras se percataban de cuan cerca estaban, las carcajadas disminuian.  
Podían sentir el calor del otro, su respiración agitada y el latido su corazón.  
-Eres horrible de tan cerca –  
-Confío en ti –  
Link se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Rhett le quitó los anteojos y luego de dejarlos a un lado le pasó la mano por el cabello.  
Se observaron por un momento, solo para comenzar a acercarse lentamente. Con cada milímetro que avanzaban sentían como sus corazones corrían aun más. Quizás no se habian dado cuenta de que aquello era una posibilidad o de cuanto deseaban que aquello ocurriese. Sus labios se rozaron, como si tuviesen miedo de hacer algo mal, para luego unirse muy despacio. Aquel beso no duró mucho, ni fue el mejor o el más pasional, pero si fue muy especial. Se abrazaron nuevamente, recostados observando el cielo. Todo era más brillante aquel día o al menos así les parecia.  
Link se percató por un momento de que, en algún momento, deberían volver a sus hogares, causando que una sombra de tristeza nublara su rostro. Por eso le pareció correcto decir lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel instante.  
-Rhett...- -¿Qué ocurre Bo?- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo -Te amo- Susurró debilmente El rostro de Rhett se iluminó reflejando sorpresa y emoción al mismo tiempo. Sus labios entreabrieron, bajo la mirada expectante de su amigo. Repentinamente, todo se oscureció.  
Sintió el agua chocando impasible contra la ventana, el calor de las sábanas sobre su piel, la suavidad del colchón debajo suyo y el sudor en su cuerpo.  
Se sentó bruscamente y con la respiración agitada. A su lado, la luz se encendió  
-¿Estas bien mi amor?- su esposa preguntó, preocupada.  
\- Si, si. No te preocupes – Trató de hablar pausadamente para transmitirle a Christy algo de tranquilidad.  
-Son de nuevo esas pesadillas ¿verdad? –  
Asintió. -Parecen perseguirme en los días de lluvia. Solo necesito ir al baño a lavarme la cara para tranquilizarme –  
Ella se acercó y le besó la mejilla -Buenas noches-. Acto seguido, apagó la luz  
-Descansa-  
Con algo de dificultad, se puso de pie y caminó al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Al encender la luz observó su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y estaba algo palido.  
-Oh Rhett – susurró casi inaudiblemente mientras se sostenía del lavamanos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas.  
Abrió la llave del agua y la vio correr. Después enjuagó su rostro varias. Hasta ahora, el llanto jamás habia solucionado nada y hasta lograba ponerlo un poco peor.  
Tomó la toalla y, luego de cerrar el grifo, se secó el rostro.  
Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Sus ojos estaban ahora más rojos. Para su suerte, la oscuridad se encargaría de ocultarlo.  
Sentía un horrible peso sobre su cuerpo mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama. Estaba exhausto.  
Se recostó junto a su esposa que, al sentir que él había vuelto, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se acercó lo más que pudo.  
Link cerró los ojos y suspiró.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado  
> No olviden comentar cualquier crítica/idea/sugerencia/cosa que se les ocurra, los espero ah  
> Hasta la próxima, linduras  
> -Brenchu


End file.
